


Nothing But Win

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Is that your way of challenging me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Win

Suki pulled her car up next to the rest of the racers. She was looking hot, as usual, and her car was aching to burn rubber. She stepped out of her car and popped the hood so people could admire her engine.

She eyed the other racers. They were unfamiliar to her, but she knew she could win against them.

Suki revved her engine and when Tej gave the signal, she was flying down the road. No matter what the other racers tried, she was simply better.

Suki accepted the stack of cash and a kiss from Tej for winning.


End file.
